Sunset
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: Eu quero acreditar naquela palavra “esperança” escrita no livro dos humanos. Moses/Karman. Resposta ao desafio proposto por Demetria Blackwell


Blood Plus não me pertence. Ainda.

Resposta ao desafio das sete fics proposto por Demetria Blackwell.

Betada por Lady Murder.

* * *

**Sunset**

**-**

_Eu quero acreditar naquela palavra "esperança" escrita no livro dos humanos._

**-**

"Nós não vamos morrer." Era a primeira vez que eu ouvi aquela frase e ela ainda não me causava arrepios. Tínhamos acabado de sair do laboratório e Karman me sussurrou essa frase enquanto corríamos junto dos outros. Em meio a toda aquela confusão eu não consegui achar uma resposta adequada, então balancei a cabeça afirmativamente e nós continuamos a correr e matar.

O sangue cobria nossas roupas e nós não ligávamos, o importante é que estávamos finalmente livres, do lado daqueles que eram a nossa família, mesmo que todos ali fossem classificados como monstros.

Eu não consigo entender porque ele me disse aquela frase naquela hora, mas ela não significou nada naquele momento, porque eu sabia que não iria morrer, _não ali._

**X**

"Tudo isso é em vão! Tudo!" Karman tentava se controlar, mas eu sabia que toda aquela fúria não era nem metade do que ele sentia. Ele fez uma pausa, buscando se acalmar. Ele fechou os olhos e sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore qualquer. "Porque Moses? Porque nós?"

Eu fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, pensando na melhor resposta. "Não sei." Respondi baixinho, frustrado pela minha própria ignorância. "Não sei, Karman."

Nós estávamos fadados á morte, mas diferente dos humanos nós não teríamos a oportunidade de viver por anos. Nós todos morreríamos em breve.

Espinhos. Eles ainda não castigavam meu corpo, mas despedaçavam minha alma a cada amigo que morria.

"Nós não vamos morrer." Ele me disse, rompendo o silêncio. Eu o olhei e vi quando lágrima deixou seus olhos. "Não vamos." Repetiu em um sussurro.

Foi a primeira vez que aquela frase me causou arrepios, porque eu sabia que era uma mentira.

**X**

No topo daquele prédio o vento nos castigava ainda mais e fazia nossas capas farfalharem, não que qualquer um dos outros ligasse, mas eu ligava porque ali era um ótimo lugar para ver o pôr-do-sol e eu estava fadado a nunca vê-lo.

Karman estava sentado na beirada do edifício, olhando para o horizonte, enquanto esperava os outros. Eu não conseguia me aproximar dele, não quando estávamos sozinhos, não quando eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo e eu não podia fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

"Você tem vontade de ver o pôr-do-sol, Moses?" Ele me perguntou, ainda olhando para o céu estrelado.

Eu imaginei como seria me sentar ao lado dele e poder observar um lindo pôr-do-sol. Por um instante aquela imagem dominou minha mente e eu sorri. "Tenho, tenho muita."

Karman se levantou e parou em frente a mim. "Então nós veremos um, juntos." Os olhos dele brilhavam de determinação e eu sabia que ele faria tudo para que aquele desejo se tornasse real. "Nós não vamos morrer." De novo, aquela sensação ruim se apossou do meu corpo. "Não até ver um pôr-do-sol."

Eu gostaria de saber a qual de nós dois ele tentava enganar dizendo aquilo.

**X**

As chances de salvação não existiam mais e ele sabia disso. Karman tentava se mostrar forte na nossa frente, mas era óbvio que ele estava destruído tanto quanto os outros. E eu não conseguia fazer nada. Nada além de buscar ajuda no sangue dos humanos que ele tanto odiava. Qualquer noite podia ser a última e nós – Lulu e eu – as gastávamos como podíamos. Mas Karman não, ele continuava caçando, continuava buscando uma cura para o impossível.

A lua ainda brilhava no céu quando eu o encontrei em cima de um prédio, olhando para as poucas pessoas que passavam pela rua, talvez buscando sangue, talvez desejando que elas tivessem a mesma sina que a nossa. Doeria menos no final acreditar que o mundo seria justo conosco.

"Sinto muito Moses, eu não consegui cumprir a minha promessa." Ele estava chorando e dessa vez eu me aproximei e o abracei. Ele se deixou abraçar e eu senti suas lágrimas molharem meu ombro. "Sinto muito."

"Você tentou, é isso que importa." Eu murmurei. "E mesmo que nós não possamos ver o pôr-do-sol, a sua promessa vai estar nas minhas memórias pelo pouco tempo que me resta."

Nós nos separamos e nossos olhares se encontraram. Ele sorriu de um jeito desajeitado e eu sorri de volta. Não demorou para que nossos lábios estivessem selados em um beijo.

Não existia cura, não existia esperança, não existia tempo, mas eu não me importava. Não mais. Agora só existíamos nós dois sob o céu estrelado, e eu gostava disso, mesmo que não fosse durar para sempre.

**X**

Era a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto. As cores se misturando no céu, o sol sumindo na linha do horizonte, os olhos de Karman com aquele brilho tímido de felicidade. Era um lindo pôr-do-sol, afinal. Não haveria outros, mas há certas coisas na vida que devem ser presenciadas uma única vez.

"Você disse que estava feliz por nos conhecermos." Ele sussurrou. "Eu também."

Era chegada a hora, para nós dois não existiria mais vida depois daquilo. Sem espinhos, sem dores, sem nada. De novo éramos só nós e o sol que se punha para presenciar a nossa partida. A minha última lembrança era uma mescla entre aquelas últimas palavras, com aquela frase _"nós não vamos morrer" _que agora só me faria rir, se o sol já não tivesse minado minhas últimas forças.

No final Karman não quis mais lutar, aquela frase não fazia mais sentido e nós morreríamos em questão de segundos. Juntos. E enquanto o sol queimava o meu corpo eu não pude deixar de pensar que nem toda a esperança do mundo poderia me tirar aquela morte. A morte mais linda que alguém poderia ter.

* * *

**N/A: **Minha estréia nesse fandom! –bola de feno passando ao fundo- Enfim, faz sei lá quanto tempo que a Deme-chan me passou esse desafio e eu aqui enrolando pra postar as fics. E a primeira tinha que ser Moses/Karman porque eles são amor s2. E só faltam seis xD


End file.
